Merry Christmas
by Wave Ripper
Summary: A Chrsitmas present for RinnyEjito12.


Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ev sat at her usual seat in the Bey Shop. The blue haired girl was in the middle of working on a bey that had been left for maintenance. She starred at the scratched up fusion wheel and sighed. Just from looking at the scratches she could tell that the blader was putting her bey into more danger then she should. Zeth did the same but at least he knew how to get out of the problems he got himself into. The shy teen shifted her gaze to the window of the shop and noticed it was snowing even more. She got up, pushed open the door and watched the snow hit the ground. The entire city was covered in a large blanket of snow. The only place that wasn't covered in snow was the Ex Track; it was covered in ice instead.

_Hey cutie! _Zeth ran up to Ev and pulled her into a warm hug. He let go of her and looked at the snow, and then back to her.

_Hey Zeth._ How was the Ex Track?

_Frozen…. Daggers still stuck on the track though. _The teen pointed to the track. The shy girl looked up and saw Dagger flying past them on the track, without his Ex Gear. The teen was shouting at them but he was too far away to be heard. The two teens giggled a bit then looked at each other.

_Aren't you going to help him?_

_He'll find a way off the track eventually._

_You're a great friend aren't you? _The girl's voice was filled with sarcasm as she said this. She giggled a bit then looked up at the Ex Track and saw Dagger slid past them again. This made the girl giggle even more. She leaned on Zeth and looked at the giant clock that hung from a nearby building. _"Madoka should be arriving here soon."_

_I forgot we were having a Christmas party. _The teen quickly opened the door to the Bey Shop; he let Ev go inside first and then ran inside after her. He tossed his jacket onto the counter and kicked off his shoes. Ev had brought out a small box filled with last minute decorations; she set them next to Zeth's jacket and pulled out a few streamers. Zeth took a green and red colored stream and jumped onto the counter. The teen tied part of the stream to the lofted area that was above his head. Ev took the other end of the green stream and tried tie it above the door. The girl wasn't tall enough and had a slightly irritated look on her face.

_We have lift off! _Zeth quickly lifted Ev onto his shoulder giving her more than enough height. The girl giggled a bit and quickly tied the streamer above the door. Zeth handed her the red stream and she quickly tied it above the door. The blue haired teen was soon set back on the ground, she watched as Zeth jumped onto another counter top with the other end of the stream in his hand. The teen tied the other end of the streamer to one of the shelves that was above his head. Ev ran over to the stereo system and began playing Christmas music.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is YOU! **_

Ev began humming as the "All I want for Christmas" echoed throughout the Bey Shop. The two teens quickly began making food for everyone to eat when the party began. Zeth let Ev take care of most of the cooking while he put up more decorations. The two teens were too busy having fun getting ready for the party to notice that Gingka, Madoka, and Kyoya had joined them. Madoka ran into the kitchen and started making everyone cheeseburgers. Kyoya kept Gingka away from the kitchen by challenging him to a bey battle. Zeth had finished the decorating and watched as his girlfriend ran back and forth trying to finish up all of the cooking. Madoka and Ev's soon looked up when they heard a familiar voice singing in the main room of the Bey Shop. The two teens ran out of the kitchen and saw Charlotte singing to the song. She had a microphone in her hand and began greeting everyone with her wonderful singing voice.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow, and I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe!_ Charlotte danced around as she sang into the microphone. Gingka and Kyoya had stopped battling and had begun watching Charlotte. The two teens had forgotten to retrieve their beys so Pegasus and Leone were stuck circling around the bey stadium. A few minutes later Sing walked into the Bey Shop and took the second microphone. She placed her orange top hat on her head and began singing into the microphone. The two teens began singing in unison as the song continued to play.

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click. Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you!_

An hour later Zero, Yukihana, Kasenhana, Aiai, Misaki, Akito, Disk, Kenta, Benkei, and even Ryuga showed up at the Bey Shop for the Christmas party. Everyone immediately dove into the food that was set up around the counter of the shop. Disk had somehow convinced Ryuga to join him in a buffalo wing eating contest. Kyoya face palmed as he watched the two teens wolf down the Buffalo wings. Madoka sighed and giggled a bit when Kyoya accepted Gingka's request to a cheese burger eating contest. Those two were rivals at everything. The contest ended when Kyoya began choking on a cheese burger. The Leone user quickly drank some water and had turned his attention to Gingka who was still eating Madoka's cheese burgers. Madoka gave Kyoya a kiss on the cheek for effort. Their attention was soon drawn to Disk and Ryuga. The two teens had ended their contest in a draw when they ran out of Buffalo wings. The next the two teens knew their mouths were on fire. Madoka and Ev had made the Buffalo wings extra spicy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Any idea if he'll stop sliding around the Ex Track? _Midnight stood next to Wolf and watched as Dagger slid past them. She giggled a bit and leaned against the metal railing that was next to her. Wolf watched as Dagger slid past them again.

_I'd say he'll stop sliding around once the ice melts._

_That may be a while._

_This is going to be hilarious. _When Dagger got closer to the side walk Wolf placed his foot on the teens back and pushed him across the ice covered track once again. This time Dagger began to spin as he slid across the Ex Track.

_I hate both of you!_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

Not much happened at the party after the eating contests. Gingka and Kyoya had resumed battling. Akito kissed Misaki under the mistletoe, and with some luck they had gotten Zero to do the same with Yukihana. Sing and Charlotte continued to entertain everyone with Christmas music. Zero had his arm around Yukihana while the two girls sang. Yukihana had placed her Santa hat on her head when the girls began singing again.

Ev leaned against the railing of the lofted area and watched as Sing and Charlotte began dancing. She smiled a bit and jumped when she felt Zeth's arm slide around her shoulders.

_D-don't scare me like that! _

_S-sorry… Are you enjoying the party? _

_Yes I am! _The girl's eyes shifted to the mistletoe the hung above them. She blushed a bit then hit Zeth's shoulder. _"Did you hang that mistletoe there?"_ She giggled a bit.

_Maybe. _The teen leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The stayed lip locked for a few seconds then turned their attention back to Charlotte who had lost the singing contest. _"They really are great singers."_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukihana leaned against Zero and ate a slice of cake while they listened to Sing's last song. She was singing her favorite song; although it wasn't a Christmas song everyone was glad to hear her sing. The purple and blue haired girl looked up at Zero and spoke. _"Did you mail that gift to your friend? Ummm what was his name V-Vert?_

_Yeah I did. He should be getting it today, I was able to mail it a few days ago._

_What did you get him anyway?_

_A custom made surfboard._

_I hope he likes it!_

_He will trust me, he loves surfing._ Zero starred at Yukihana for a few seconds then pressed his lips against hers. She blushed slightly and placed her Santa hat on his head. The girl giggled slightly and then took her hat back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dagger finally got off of the frozen Ex Track and brushed some of the ice off of his shoulders. He gave Wolf and Midnight a mean look, the teens gaze shifted to the clock and he ran past the two teens with a worried look on his face.

_Crap, I hope she's still there! _The red haired teen ran down a few stairs and grabbed his Ex Gear; he jumped onto his gear and quickly sped off down the snow covered street. He looked around and saw the Chinese restaurant in the distance. The teen swerved in and out of traffic as he got closer to the restaurant. He jumped off of his gear and left it outside as he ran into the Chinese restaurant. Dagger looked around and sighed.

_Damn it looks like she left. _Dagger turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a beautiful girl with red hair and teal colored eyes. _"A-Aydie your still here!"_

_I just got here. Traffic kept me from getting here sooner. I'm glad I was able to get here when I did._

_I just got here myself. I was stuck on the frozen Ex Track, my tongue got stuck on the Ex Track and I had to use and ice pick to break the ice._

_T-that sounds very painful._

_It was but I'm very hungry so let's eat. _The girl laughed a bit and walked with Dagger to a table. The two teens soon began talking about their day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(California)

A teen with spiked up blonde hair and a go tee walked into his house holding a giant box. The teen walked past his father who looked at the box with a confused look.

_Ummm son, what's with the box?_

_One of my friends sent it to me for Christmas._

_Please don't break anything while I'm gone. _The man closed his suit case and walked out of the house. The teen watched as his father set the suit case in the trunk of his car and drove off. He slowly opened the box and saw a large surfboard with the words "Wave Rippers" printed across the top of it. He smiled a bit, looked down and saw a note inside the box. The teen slowly opened it up and read it.

"_Dear Vert,_

_I hope you like this surfboard. I remember you had said your original one had been cut in half so I had that rich guy send me the blue prints on how to make your old one. I made sure to put the original art on it. Merry Christmas._

_Your friend; Zero."_

Then teen laughed slightly and admired the surfboard.

_Merry Christmas to you to Zero._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This was RinnyEjito12's Christmas present. I hope you enjoyed this Rinny.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Review and STAY GOLD!


End file.
